The Talk
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander thinks it's time to have the talk with Spike


Title: The Talk  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander thinks it's time to have the talk with Spike  
Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta's by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #333 from tamingthemuse- Sensual

Note: From now on more of my Tamingthemuse stories will be names the challenge

Note 2: Not feeling my best so hopefully this doesn't suck too bad lol.

Xander sat preoccupied as he pretended to listen to Giles drone on and on and on about some hypothetical apocalypse. His eyes were on Spike whose eyes were also on him. Xander had decided they needed to have the talk. They had been seeing each other for a while, he wasn't sure if they were really dating or just having a good time but Xander decided it was time to find out. It wasn't as if Xander cared it was more out of curiosity. Who the hell was he kidding? Of course Xander cared! Spike was the most amazing person he'd ever met and Xander didn't want it to be just some passing thing.

Spike was staring at Xander with concern. Sure the boy never really listened to Giles when he prattled on about things that wouldn't happen until he was six feet under and worm food but this was different. It was almost as if Xander was worried. But about what? There was no demon at the moment that needed pounding; work was going great from what Spike had been told. They'd been going great. He'd had a lot of sex over his one hundred and twenty-seven years of walking the earth but none could compare with sex with Xander. Of course it wasn't all about sex but a lot of it was.

Finally Spike couldn't take it anymore; he needed to know what was going on in Xander's mind. He stood abruptly startling Giles from his ramblings. "I'm done listening to your nattering for the night."

"Really, Spike." Giles tsked. "This is important."

"If this apocalypse happens you'll already be dead so there's not a bloody thing you can do about it!" Spike snapped. He then grabbed Xander by the arm and roughly pulled him up off the chair. "Me and the boy's got to talk."

Xander squeaked in a manly way of course, surprised and concerned about what had Spike so riled up.

"Technically Xander's not a boy, he's a man." Willow stated as she watched Spike drag her best friend out of the room. No one made any move to stop them. If Xander didn't want to go he would have made it clear, also Spike liked Xander too much to hurt him. She watched as they left before she turned to Buffy. "You think they're going to have the talk?"

Buffy looked up from filing her nails. "God I hope so! That way they can finally be on the same page. Xander has been stressing over it and he's been stressing Spike out in the process."

"Yes….well now that we are all caught up of the current events of Spike and Xander may I continue?"

"Yeah….sure." Buffy waved her hand that held the file while Willow settled back and started taking notes again. Who knew maybe her notes would help save the world one day!

Spike had dragged Xander out of Slayer Central ignoring all the annoying little whispers from the baby slayers. It only took a few minutes for them to reach Xander's bachelor pad that was across the premises'. He whipped out his own key and unlocked the door before marching through the corridor with Xander all but tripping behind him.

"Hey, Spike! I think you can let go now." Xander said and was instantly released but was now being glared at. "Damn, who pissed in your O pos today?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Spike demanded. "You've been staring at me all bloody night!"

Xander blinked and looked crestfallen. "I always stare at you."

Spike demeanor automatically softened. "I know that, you git. What I meant is that you look like you've got something on your mind and it's not good."

"I just think we should talk and I've been trying to figure out a way to bring it up." Xander explained, and hoped Spike understood him.

"Talk? About what?" Spike asked completely clueless.

Xander looked uncomfortable, knowing he was going to sound like a girl. "You know _THE_ talk. Like where is our relationship going? Is it going anywhere? Is this actually a relationship?"

Spike scrunched up face realizing what Xander was talking about. Xander was his first gay experience ever and he hadn't realized that the rules still applied in gay relationships. "Do we talk about that?"

"I want to say yes. I'm pretty sure if we have this talk the world isn't going to end…." Xander said and then his eyes almost popped out of his head when he grasped what he had said. "I just jinxed us all."

"I won't tell the girls they'll condemn you to kitchen duty again." Spike replied. "Too many of those damn slayers like garlic a little too much."

Xander smiled grateful. "We need the talk though, Spike."

Spike sighed and nodded, "All right. How do we do this? Dru was too insane for any real talks and Harmony was just to get a leg over and Buffy…."

"I got it. You don't know how this goes. Thanks to Anya I do." Xander said they both ignored the twinge as Buffy and Anya were mentioned. It wasn't as bad as it had been six months ago. One day hopefully it would be completely gone. "All right so, let's start things off. Are we in a relationship?"

"Since we've been sleeping together for the last three months, I'm going to go with yes." Spike said, he decided to play along.

Xander nodded accepting the answer. "Do you want to be in a serious relationship? Completely exclusive I mean."

Spike raised an eyebrow, he imagine Xander giving him his school ring so everyone knew they were going steady. "I don't know, are you saying you want a serious relationship?"

"Yes….but only if you do." Xander replied, with a goofy smile usually saved for demons that said 'please don't pull my spine out and beat me to death with it.'

"Yes, I want to be in a serious relationship with you." Spike said reassuring Xander that there would be no spine pulling.

Xander's eye lit up. "Great we're over that hurdle."

"There's more?" Spike asked. What more needed to be discussed?

"Yes. Now that we are officially a couple, we need to talk about dates." Xander said.

Spike looked more confused by the minute. "Dates? We go on dates all the time."

"Patrolling by moonlight is not considered a date, even in the gay dating world. So I say at least two dates a week...in public."

"Sounds fair," Spike replied with a nodded. "If I agree to that though, I get to spend the night three times a week, blood in the refrigerator for me."

Xander nodded in agreement. "But I get the right side of the bed."

"And I get an extra pillow." Spike replied. "A nice fluffy one. Oh and I sleep naked!"

"If you sleep naked I sleep naked."

Spike grinned pleased with the line of topic. "Are we all sorted then? Can we get naked now?"

Xander pulled his shirt over his head. "I think I'm all talked out." He said and tilted his head slightly. "Want to seal it with a kiss?"

"I thought you'd never bloody ask!" Spike groaned and grabbed Xander and pulled him into a sensual kiss that instantly made them both hard.

The End


End file.
